warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
King Charlen
Charlen was the King of Bretonnia and one of the fabled Grail Knights. He was known for both his prowess in battle and headstrong attitude. History The longest Errantry War ever fought was launched by King Charlen in 1442 (2420 IC). The Border Princes were overrun by enemies and, despite their bitter resistance, they were being worn down. Charlen responded instantly to their appeal for aid, declaring his intention to rid the Old World of the Greenskin menace once and for all. King Charlen was renowned as a brave and mighty warrior, but was never known for his powers of wit and learning, for scholars knew that the Greenskin hordes could never truly be eradicated. Nevertheless, countless thousands of young knights embraced Charlen's vision passionately, and a great army set off across the mountains. However,many knights perished on this long and arduous journey. At first, victory followed victory, the Border Princes recaptured their domain and the Orcs were slaughtered on the banks of the Blood River, pursued and and hacked down until the river ran red with their blood. As the years rolled by more and more young knights travelled to the region to gain honour. The Errantry Wars continued for over sixty years before Charlen's successor, Phillippe V called them to an end after a tragic defeat at Dread Pass. Siege of Couronne King Charlen fought alongside the High Elves at the great Siege of Couronne, defending the city from an army of Beastmen who sought to corrupt its ancient Waystones. In Bretonnia, bards tell that Prince Imrik and King Charlen fought like brothers that day, fighting as one against every foul Jabberslythe and Ghorgon to emerge from the Beastmen's ragged ranks. A few even claim that King Charlen saved Imrik's life, spearing the Cygor that had swept the Elf from his saddle before it could stomp him flat. For their part, the Elves remember the Bretonnians as crude but enthusiastic fighters, whose valour almost overshadowed their impertinence. Prince Imrik never forgave Charlen for stealing a good many of his kills. Wargear & Abilities Having supped from the Grail, King Charlen was amongst the greatest of humanity's warriors. He was capable of slaying monstrous Jabberslythes, Gorgons and Cygors. He had even managed to outfight Imrik, the High Elves' greatest Dragon Prince. *The "Crown of Bretonnia" was blessed by the Lady before being set upon the brow of the first King of Bretonnia by the Fay Enchantress. It shone with a golden light, enhancing the character of its wearer and inspiring those near him. *'"Tamasin"' was the noble destrier that carried Charlen into battle against the Orcs at the Battle of Blood River in the land of the Border Princes. Thrice was the great steed wounded by foul orcish weaponry, but never once did he falter in service of his master, bearing him through blood and battle to carry the day. After the battle, King Charlen decreed that his faithful steed had served his master enough and put him out to stud in the royal stables until the day came that his mighty heart could beat no more. Trivia * There is a distinct possibility that Charlen is Louen Leoncoeur's father. Depending on the source, Louen was either 70 or 90 years old when he ascended to the throne in 2500 IC, having drunk from the Grail while still a young man. This places Louen's time as a Questing Knight in the 2400's, during King Charlen's rule. Charlen also hailed from the Dukedom of Couronne, and his war-like personality fits the description of Louen's father in "The Court Beneath" novella. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition) * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (5th Edition) * : Warhammer: Guardians of the Forest * : The Court Beneath (Short Story) Category:Couronne Category:Royarch Category:C Category:K